


Unctuous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [284]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Who is Tony's date for Valentine's Day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/10/2000 for the word [unctuous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/10/unctuous).
> 
> unctuous  
> Of the nature or quality of an unguent or ointment; fatty; oily; greasy.  
> Having a smooth, greasy feel, as certain minerals.  
> Insincerely or excessively suave or ingratiating in manner or speech; marked by a false or smug earnestness or agreeableness.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #012 Valentine's day. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Unctuous

Someone with obviously more money than taste sidled up to DiNozzo’s desk in a brown Loro Piana suit. He gave off a smarmy air that made Gibbs want to deck him. “So are we still on for Valentine’s day?” The guy leaned over Tony’s desk purposefully getting into Tony’s space.

Tony glared at the man. “I already told you I have other plans for Valentine’s day.”

The unctuous man poured the charm on overdoing it so much as to be insincere, “But you are an exquisite piece of man. You would look perfect adorning my arm. Your grace and ...”

Before the guy could go any further, Gibbs marched over and placed himself between the man and Tony interrupting the guy mid sentence. “I believe he said, no. Now, if you have nothing further please leave my agent alone. He has work to do.” 

The man attempted to stare Gibbs down, but he could not match Gibbs power and finally slunk off with his tail between his legs. 

“Thanks, boss.” Tony murmured flashing Gibbs a grateful smile. Tony had made the mistake of dating the guy once and now every Valentine’s day he tried again. However, Tony hadn’t been lying about having other plans. This year he had made plans with the guy he had been crushing over for years for Valentine’s day and he was really looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Purposefully left who Tony was seeing on Valentine's day open, so that you could imagine whoever you want there.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
